Shattered Dream
by kulz
Summary: Sora, a mere soldier, dreams to become a legend in the whole world, just like his hero, Sephiroth. But a girl distracts him from doing so. Will he achieve his dreams or will the girl lead him to another path? Warning! A.U. R
1. The Start Of Every Beginning

Sorry if I deleted Disney Castle School. It was starting to get dull and I've thought of a better story than that one. And this is the one I'll replace it with. Hope you like it! And oh, don't forget to give me lots of reviews! : D 

Disclaimer! I do not, I repeat, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters and plot of it. Look at the manual of the DVD and you might find who created it. Unfortunately for me, I can't read mine. It's not that I don't know how to read or anything like that… it simply means that I can't read Japanese characters. I can barely read some of it and worse is; I can't understand what I'm reading! XD anyway, enough about that Japanese and whatever characters! I just want you to know that I don't own anything that's really popular and cool and all the good things you can think of. And oh! SquareSoft made it! Disney owns all Disney characters of course and I think SquareSoft still owns the other characters that were taken from their very well-known creation: Final Fantasy. 

Now, the story: (Enjoy!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Shattered Dreams 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**In the busy capital called Ziire, there stood a large market place, the city hall and all other stuff; sellers were calling out for attention for their products—vegetables, fruits, and things. It was noisy. It was smelly. But that was how their life cycled on a roller coaster. There in a corner, stood a beer stand, where most soldiers of the army usually hang out. It was also busy inside. Laughter of barbaric men, the sound of glasses hitting with another, shouts for those beautiful waitresses. It seemed to be noisier inside than out. Near the counter was a young man with shoulder-length, blue hair. His uniform was the same with other lower class soldiers but some pins were attached on the left of his chest. His sword hung at the side of this waist. He leaned on the table and held a glass of beer beside him, minding his own business as he watched the other men do theirs. **

**The doors of the store swung open and inside came a young man, about his late teens. He had brown spiky hair and wore a uniform just the same as with the others. He walked up towards the man with blue hair. **

**"Riku." He said as if he was greeting him. **

**"Sora." Riku said after he gulped a mouthful of beer. "So… how's it going?" **

**Sora ordered a glass of cocktail from the bartender. "Nothing much" he replied. **

**"Aren't you going to quit from the army?" **

**Sora smirked. "You kidding me?" he asked, his face seemed to be confident at that time. "I just got in and now you want me to leave." A glass of cocktail was placed in front of him and took it. Sora had just entered in the army about last month by the help of Riku. If he wasn't there, he could've never been part of this. **

**"To think you're that young could actually be a part of it." Riku gave a comment. He called for the bartender again and asked for another glass. **

**"I'm making myself to be a legend." **

**"Yeah right." His companion said sarcastically. "Here you go again." **

**Sora finished his glass before he could say anything. "I am! One day, when the time comes, my life would change and I would be the one who would be standing there as the general." He declared. **

**"Hey, aren't you leaving me out there?" Riku asked jokingly. **

**"And you could be my secretary." Sora answered, laughing at his own joke. **

**"Aren't you taking this a little too serious?" Riku asked. They were already out from the bar and were walking down on the busy streets of the market. **

**"Too serious? Am I?" A sigh came out from Riku as he heard him said that. "Or are you the one who's taking this stuff a little too simple?" Sora continued with another question. **

**"I've been with the army since the last two years…" Sora watched his friend telling him about his life in the army. "If I was taking this thing jokingly, I would've been kicked out by the general." Riku reasoned. **

**"Is that yes to being serious or a no?" Sora teased him. A slight knock on his head hit him. **

**"A yes" He saw a cry person on a horse, bringing news with him and a piece of paper rolled up in his hand. "A Kadra (**Author's notes: I made that thing up since this is a make-believe world, I can make the names make-believe too! ^__^)**,**** I wonder what might've happened," he mumbled. Sora watched him looking at the cry person and he turned to look what he was looking. **

**"News?" he asked and both walked slowly towards the forming crowd. **

**The Kadra waited for his audience to gather up around him. And when he saw that there we no more people left to join in the crowd, he started: "The General has given a warning to the people!" he said in a loud voice, enough for the large crowd to hear. Not far from him were Riku and Sora, listening to his speech sternly. The Kadra rolled open the paper he carried along with him and there, a picture of two persons—a man and a woman. "These people are rebels to our society! Watch an eye for them. And if ever you see them, report immediately to us." He finished his report and rolled the paper back. Behind the crowd were lower class soldiers, putting up wanted signs of those people. The crowd started to leave and went back to their respective places. Sora and Riku went to a nearby wall where a sign was being put up. **

**"The rebels" Riku called them as he looked at the unfamiliar faces. The woman, who was on the right of the paper, had short black hair with a headband on her forehead. The man beside her had shoulder length hair and a scar across his face. "They corrupt the social order of this world." His hand slid on the wall, about to tear the paper from it. **

**"They have their own ways of life." Sora said to calm his friend down. "We have ours." **

**"But still…" Riku tried to reason but he did not bother to continue. He fell silent until a few seconds, he said: "Let's get back to the headquarters." And he slowly walked away. **

**Sora glanced one more look at them. Trying to familiarize their faces, in case he sees them one day. Then he paced up with Riku who was in the lead. "Hey! Wait up!" **

**Inside Headquarters**

**"Riku." A man in a different uniform from them called. He had white short hair and a mustache. "Good thing you're here." He said, his tone cheery. Riku watched him come towards him as he closed the door behind him. Sora stayed outside since new and less experienced soldiers were not allowed inside unless they are called specially. **

**"What is it, captain Wes?" He asked, respectfully. **

**"I'm going to take you as my right hand." Riku's eyes sparkled as he heard these words. After that long two years, finally he gets promoted!"I thought of asking you first if you wanted the position but with that look of yours I think you wanted it all along." His smile didn't fade as he continued to say his good news. He held out his hand for him to shake. "Congratulations!" **

**"Th-Thanks" Riku said, stammered by the news. He took the hand and shook it. **

**"Tomorrow, we'll announce it to the public," Wes informed. "Be sure to look good there." He said his final words to him that day and a wink. **

**"Sure." Riku said and left the room. He found Sora trying to eavesdrop through the wall, his ear leaning on the wall. "What are you doing?" **

**"Listening." He simply replied, not noticing Riku was out already. He gave him a slight poke on his forehead to get his attention. Sora looked at him. "Oh… I thought you were still inside." **

**Riku shook his head helplessly at his friend and started to leave him. "So, you heard everything?" he asked when he saw Sora caught him at the corner of his eye. **

**"Nah…" he answered. "The wall was too thick and you talk too low." He reasoned. "What did you talk about anyway?" **

**Riku smirked. Sora was now getting interested on what he was about to say. "You'll find out tomorrow morning." Sora felt disappointed, hung his body and frowned. "You seemed to enjoy what you heard…" he remarked, looking at Riku's beaming face with a frown. **

**"I am!" and he giggled his way out from the building.**

**"Ugh…"**

**"Bye!" Sora said, waving his hand a good bye to Riku. Riku raised his hand like a wave to him as a respond. They both went separate ways, back to their respective boarding houses. Sora wasn't able to take a room in Riku's boarding house because it was already full, thus, he needed to look for one in the city. It may be far from the assembly grounds in the city, but it was worth the pay. After moments of tireless walking, he finally saw the outline of the building. It wasn't that big though since it charged lesser than the other boarding houses.**

**"Welcome back!" a girl from the front desk greeted him as he entered the building. She had**

**"Aeristh." the name of the girl. She was the daughter of the owner of the inn. "Thanks." Sora appreciated her welcome and smiled warmly at her. "You've eaten dinner already?" he asked.**

**The girl nodded confirming a yes. "Just now." She added. "And next week's the end of the month." She informed him. "Better pay your bills."**

**Sora let out a faint laugh under his breath and scratched his head. "Uhm… yeah…" he said as he stepped on the stairs for his room. "Better be going." He said and left her in awe by his sudden change of actions.**

**Aeristh watched her step on the stairs and walked away. She stood there silent and suddenly giggles when the coast was clear.**

**Sora took off his army uniform and threw it on the floor carelessly and closed the door behind him. He jumped on his bed and made a loud groan. "Ugh… bills…" he said when he thought about what Aeristh reminded her. He reached out for his pillow as he crawled on his bed. His blanket was laid under him. He moved aside and took the blanket and covered it on him. It was a tiring day. The night was perfect for him to rest, even if he didn't take dinner at that moment.**

**Morning**

**It was a sunny day; ideal for anything that's going to happen. "**_Aeristh told me I'm having a good luck this day._**" Sora thought as he went out to face the day. He still wore the same uniform from yesterday and his sword hung on the side of his waist. "Now, to the assembly grounds!" he shouted, full of energy.**

**When he reached the assembly grounds, he found men starting to gather that morning. He noticed one of them. It was his first friend from the army, besides Riku of course. He called up to him. "Wakka!" The man looked everywhere to find where the sound came from. "Over here!" Sora called once more.**

**"Oh… it's you!" Wakka said pleased to see someone he knew from the army. "I didn't see you there." He apologized for giving him a blind eye.**

**"No worries." Sora bought his reason. "So, any news about what's going to happen this day?" he asked. They both walked up towards the wooden stage in front of them.**

**"Not really. But hey! Future can tell." Wakka said to pay up for not knowing. "Where's Riku? I heard he's getting a promotion today." He guessed, searching for Riku.**

**"**_That might be what the captain told him. No wonder he was too optimistic at that time. And to think he's my friend. He never even told me… instead, he wanted to surprise me. Well, that is a better way to tell your friend something good._**" Sora thought. He wasn't listening to Wakka anymore.**

**"Hey! You listening?"**

**"Uhm… no."**

**"Ugh…" Wakka let out a moan. His eyes rolled up to the sky. "I was talking about the rebels. Were you able to spot them?" Sora shook his head. He didn't even bother to look for them. "Well, you should! I thought you wanted to be in a higher position than a mere soldier? See? Riku's taking a step ahead of you." His smile seemed to be annoying to Sora's eyes. "I heard you'd get medals and promotions in case you get to capture those rebels."**

**"Maybe. I didn't know that anyway." He said sadly. He was feeling a little jealous about Riku getting a higher position than him now that Wakka said those things to him.**

**Men started to form straight lines behind them. It was a signal that they too should form their lines. Both stood composed in front of the lines; Sora in front with Wakka behind him. Their captain walked on the wooden platform and a man followed him from behind and an immediate hush fell on the soldiers. Wes watched them sternly, looking for lack of manners, in case he sees it. He cleared his throat and on with his speech:**

**"As you all know, one of our fellow soldiers had perished his life for the government…"**

**"**_I wonder who that is…_**" Sora asked himself.**

**"He had contributed a lot for us, especially to me as he worked for me as my right hand in order. Zidane's life would not be forgotten in our minds." His tone was saddening and some of the soldiers seemed to be crying. They must be Zidane's close friends. "Now that his life was taken, a position has become available for anyone who was fit." His voice now seemed to be alerting and urgent. "I've chosen the best amongst you and I've decided who that would be." The soldiers were starting to whisper to each other, guessing who that person might be. "SILENCE!" Captain Wes demanded. And quickly, the noise had become a soothing quietness. "I would like any of you to acknowledge one of the best soldiers to take Zidane's rank." He paused and stepped aside the platform and said "Riku!" in a loud voice. Riku, who had been standing beside the steps of the platform, walked up on it, his face lighted up, delighted with the honor he was given. "Riku will be my right hand in command, to take Zidane's position." Applause was given to him and the man who walked along the captain, who was carrying a medal, bowed before the captain, showing the medal for him to take. The captain took it and pinned the medal on Riku's left side of his chest, making three medals pinned.**

**"Thank you." He said respectfully.**

**"Why didn't tell me you were promoted?" Sora asked, feeling happy for his friend and at the same time, jealous.**

**"I wanted to surprise you." Riku said casually.**

**The assembly ended already and it was time for training. Wakka was with them, tagging along. He placed his hand on Sora's shoulders and said: "Hey! Come on, it's training time." Sora wanted to shrug it off and miss the training but Wakka had his shoulders pulled. "You don't want to be late…" He advised. Sora had to go with him. He watched his best friend walk away to the building, following the captain.**

**Sora was slightly angered by Wakka's interference but somehow; he wanted to thank him for doing that. If he hadn't done that, he would've been suspended from the army. And that could ruin his dreams.**

**After the training, the soldiers were given rest for the day. Of course, they'd hang out inside beer stands and any place that's close to that. Sora was there too. But today, he was with Wakka. Riku's too busy to join him at that time.**

**"I can't believe it." Sora mumbled, his face a little red by the alcohol.**

**"Believe what?"**

**"Just because he gets to be promoted, he'll leave me." His eyes showed signs of tears.**

**"Hey, hey…" Wakka wanted him to feel the other way around—happy. But he can't. "He didn't leave you."**

**Sora watched him cheer him up. "…"**

**"He just had to do more work than before."**

**Sora turned his head back to his glass. Half of it, filled with alcohol. His eyes were weary from the drink he had. "Well, if that's the case…" his voice told his companion that he was drinking way beyond his line. "We're not friends anymore…" he declared and drank the glass to its bottom.**

**Wakka was getting worried what might happen to him when he drinks too much. "I think you've had enough of that." He took the glass from Sora and kept it from his reach. "You're drunk already."**

**Riku came inside the bar and found Sora drunk with Wakka. He watched his best friend in disgust with his face. It was his first time to see him drunk like that, and red. "Tsk… tsk… tsk…" He walked towards them silently. Until he was already at their backs, they still didn't notice him. "I see you getting drunk…" Riku mentioned, he grinned at Sora when he turned to look who it was. "What's wrong with you?"**

**"Oh… it's you." He said with indifference.**

**Riku turned to Wakka for some answers why Sora's drunk. "Drank too much?" He answered his look.**

**Riku wasn't pleased with his answers. His brow raised, patted Sora on his back. "Let me talk to you." He whispered on his ears. Sora stood from his stool and started to walk towards the exit. Riku followed from behind. Wakka didn't bother to tag along. It was something he thought would be very important for both friends.**

**Outside**

**Riku watched his best friend gaze at him with weary and red eyes. "Didn't I tell you not to drink too much?" he warned. Sora didn't reply. He didn't budge an inch. Riku sighed at his friend's composure and attitude. "Anyway, I want you to take care of someone."**

**Finally, Sora said something. "Me?"**

**"Yes. This may not be that important but I do want you to do the job."**

**"But why me?"**

**Riku didn't answer. He kept silent for a few seconds and continued: "Some soldiers found her riding a horse at a high speed. The creature created havoc in the market, thus, causing damage in the stands and roads. The captain does not wish to see such dirty actions again. Although the girl was unconscious when she rode it. That is why I'll give you the job to look after her."**

**"Me? Look after a mere girl?"**

**Riku nodded. "Don't worry, I know you can't support her needs as you can't support your own." He smirked at him.**

**"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked, his tone getting angered.**

**Riku ignored him and continued what he was supposed to say. "The government will be the one who'll spend for the both of you. But since there are no more available inns and hotels to stay in, we've decided that she'll come with you." He paused and turned his back. "She'll arrive there by night." And he walked away.**

**Sora watched him, confused.**

**The night had chased away the day and a moon shone and hung on the starless night, telling those people below that it was nighttime, a time of silence.**

**Sora waited for the soldiers to deliver the girl whom he'll take care of. Aeristh came outside to accompany him. "I see you're saved by the government." She said as she sat beside him on the bench placed outside the building.**

**"How'd you know?"**

**"Well, they came this morning and paid all your debts and added for this month. But they also paid for another one. I guess you're waiting for this someone." She assumed. Her voice was soothing and sweet.**

**"Yeah. She's a girl."**

**"Oh!"**

**"I don't know why she's that important but I have to thank her for her coming." He chuckled as he said that.**

**"I hear them coming."**

**Footsteps came from afar and figures started to form in the night. Three outlines came to show from the darkness as they stepped into the light made by the lamp placed beside the two.**

**"Sora." A voice called. It was one of his fellow soldiers of the army. It was Xello, but he wasn't close with him. "You're awake so late…"**

**"Thanks to Riku." His lips formed a smile. He saw a small person in a hood beside him. "Is this her?" he asked. He couldn't see her face very clearly because of her hood.**

**"Yeah… she doesn't talk much though."**

**"I'll take care of that."**

**Aeristh smiled at the girl even though she can't see her looking at her, but somehow, she felt she was looking at her. "What's her name?" she interrupted, but her voice very polite.**

**"She never said anything except the word 'Kari'" Xello informed. "Riku called her that."**

**"Kari huh?"**

**"I guess we'll just leave her to you." He said about to turn to the opposite side. "Good night." His tone of voice finished their conversation. And both soldiers went to back to their respective inns.**

**Kari stood there, motionless and quiet. Sora went closer to her, his lamp in his hands to take a closer look at her. "Come on in."**

**The girl raised her head up and watched Sora's eyes warmly. His smile seemed to be the warmest but she wasn't affected. The lamp showed a clearer view of her face. "**_She's cute._**" Sora thought. Aeristh went back inside the building, knowing they'll follow in just seconds. "Hey." Sora called to the girl's attention once more but still, no reply. He placed his arm by her shoulders and started to move towards the door. She walked with him. But that silence between them seemed unnatural.**

~~~

End of chapter 

~~~

To be continued… if ever you people would send me reviews! : P 

I apologize for the short chapter… and no action… ^__^ everything starts there, right? XD 

I want to read at least one review from this story. 

REVIEWS… 

kulz (Carla, LinJiaRen, Karura) 


	2. The Girl

Back… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shattered Dreams**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer! I do not own the game ^__^ 

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

**The sun had already risen early, too early. It smiled brightly down on the capital Ziire where people are starting to wake up and get themselves ready for the coming day. Some birds flew across the city, about to search for their young's' food. The morning breeze had filled the air. It was cold but at the same time, lovely. In the particular board house, a man had already woken up, earlier than the sun. He wasn't able to get some sleep. He felt guilty for what he had done. Just a while ago, he would spin and twirl around on his soft bed, finding the right position that he never had. His mind had been so corrupt, thinking about something and someone. Then, he would turn to a chair in one corner of the room. There, sat a girl he was asked to take care of. His brows would knit and he'd gulp. But when he examines the girl closely, sleeping soundly he would sigh and go back to his spinning and twirling. Then, the next thing he finds is himself, gaping the girl once more.**

**Because of that, he can't keep himself together and that he wasn't able to get some good night rest. But that wasn't something to trouble about. The morning assembly may happen every morning but he won't go anyway. He's on an 'important mission', as Riku would call it.**

**Sora frowned at the girl in front him, who was still sleeping peacefully. Her hood was still up on her head. Then, he decided to lend her his bed for the meantime. He placed his arms under her and he carried her. The girl twitched a little but didn't wake up. Sora sighed. Then, carefully, he placed the girl on the bed. Now, he felt lighter. That _guilt_ he felt the whole night seemed to have vanished when he looked down on the girl, her face peaceful. He smiled once more and left the room.**

**He stayed in the front desk for the moment. He kept Aeristh, company so she won't bore herself there.**

**"So, how's the girl?" Aeristh asked as Sora sat on the sofa.**

**"Sleeping."**

**"Where'd you let her sleep?" Aeristh asked once more. "We weren't able to give her another room since we're full."**

**"On the chair." Sora simply answered.**

**"Chair?!" Aeristh shrieked; her tone was mixed with worry and anger. How could he? Letting a girl sleep on the chair. How rude!**

**"There's no other place…"**

**"Ugh…" the woman did not want to continue their fight over Kari. "Anyway," Aeristh said, changing the topic. "Are you going to assembly with her?"**

**"Not really."**

**"Then you'll leave her with me?" Aeristh wondered. She did want a fellow female to keep her company. "Well, that's fine with me." She smiled happily, her hand clasped together.**

**"Not exactly."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I'm not going to the assembly."**

**"You're not going to continue your dreams in becoming a legend?!" Aeristh asked, now, confused and wondered. Sora stared back at her. His eyes half-lidded and thinking that she knew exactly that would never happen. Aeristh saw this. She suddenly got the idea and took back what she said. "Okay… so, why aren't you going to the assembly anyway? Is Riku starting to get on your nerves now that he took a step ahead of you?" Aeristh assumed.**

**"He's always a step ahead of me." Sora reminded her. Even before, Sora had been the weaker one. A long time ago in their island, Riku was the one who's stronger and had the most capabilities in becoming a soldier; Sora had lesser, more like none. When Riku was about four years of age, his father had trained him to become a swordsman. Sora wasn't. His mother was a blacksmith and that she wanted her own son to take her place. But Riku had been training him just the same. He wanted Sora to be just as strong as he is. He wanted at least someone to match with him, excluding his father, and that one day, they would battle each other. And that someone was his best friend he had ever had. That was the only training Sora had in his whole life. And by the time Riku was seventeen, he was sent here in Ziire by his father to the army. And at that very same moment, Sora had that feeling he can never match up with his best friend. Not even before, so much more now.**

**"Uh… Sora? Are you listening?" Aeristh asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He snapped back to reality and looked at her with his inquiring looks. "I asked you why you weren't going to the assembly just a while ago. You never answered the question. You just stared off to space when we were talking about Riku."**

**"Oh…" Sora scratched his head, apologizing to her.**

**"So… you were telling…" she wanted him to continue.**

**"Riku told me that I didn't have to go to the assembly since I'm doing something else."**

**"What are you planning for today? I won't just let you stay there in the sofa. Our lady boarders might want to change to another inn. I don't want that." Aeristh laughed at her own joke.**

**"Very funny." Sora replied. "I'm going to let her see the city-"**

**"Ooh… a date!" she concluded with her face, all excited for them.**

**"No…" Sora opposed. "I'm not going on a date with her!" Sora said, his voice, loud. He was starting to light up in red.**

**"Whatever you say…" Aeristh ignored him, uninterested with what he would say next. And at that same time, Kari had already woken up and climbed down on the stairs. She saw them talking and she stayed on the steps, motionless. She didn't say a word and her hood was still up. Sora watched her from his position and then to Aeristh. He saw her wink at her and he blushed, furious at her. "_Darn her…_"**

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

**"We can't let Ansem get his hands on Kairi!" A voice said.**

**It came from a dark alley located in the city. There, two figures had been talking.**

**"You're right. But the problem is, we don't know where she is. You think she managed to get to Tidus' place with that horse of yours?" The second voice agreed. The voice was solemn and calm.**

**"Of course! On second thought… no." the first voice asked. It came from a girl. She had short black hair and a white bandana around her forehead. "There are millions of girls around the world! You think we can find her?" The man she talked to sighed. He had shoulder-length brown hair and a scar across his face. His necklace hanged around his neck.**

**"We'll start looking in Tidus' place." He said. "Remember the legend?" he asked, changing the subject.**

**"There're so many legends, Squall…"**

**"That's Leon. And I mean the legend of the wielder-" his speech cuts short.**

**"You're point?" the girl asked, her brow rose.**

**"Don't forget about the Keyblade."**

**"Oh yeah!" her face suddenly lit up. Her companion rolled his eyes, feeling hopeless with her. "If we have the Keyblade, then, we'll be saved from those icky black things that follow us around!"**

**"Exactly. This world has been so corrupt ever since we had a report on Ansem."**

**"One more question." She said, raising her finger in the air.**

**"What?" he asked with indifference.**

**"Why are we here in the first place?" She asked, as she placed her hands on her hips, demanding a good reason.**

**"The army's started to look for us in Traverse, haven't you seen them?"**

**"But there are actually more soldiers here than there!"**

**"Sh…" he clasped his hand on her mouth, telling her to keep her voice down. Her eyes widened of fear. She nodded, agreeing that she won't shout anymore. "Because, Yufie, they'll never think the Deviation would be here. They look down on us and think of us as weaklings." She was still worried that they even gone there. "Now, we just need a place to hide." He released his hand on her lips and started to walk deeper in the shadows.**

**"We always hide." She rolled her eyes and followed him. Both of them disappeared in the darkness.**

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

**Sora bought a nice juicy red apple from a market near the beerhouse he usually hanged out. He threw the apple to Kari after calling her name. Kari caught it just barely in her hands. She looked at it with awe in her eyes. Then she turned to Sora who was walking up towards her, giving a bite on the fruit he had on his hands. She followed what he was doing and ate the apple.**

**"Uh…" Sora stopped her from doing so. He took the apple from her mouth and the girl was now in shock of what he had done. First he gives it to you, next he takes it back.**

**"…" The girl watched him rub the apple on his shirt, making it shine in the sun's rays. Then he handed it out to her.**

**"Now you may eat it." He said. Kari took, still in awe on what's happening around her. She took a small bite and chewed on it. She stared back at Sora who had been gazing at her since she had bitten the apple he gave.**

**Sora, feeling a little happy that day, watched her, as if he had never seen anyone eat apples. Not like he hasn't. Well, he did. Only barbaric men he knew. But they don't eat apples as timid as this particular girl who was in front of him.**

**Sora decided to take a rest for a while. He saw a bench nearby and let her sit first. She sat, and then he followed. Kari had finished her apple and placed her hood back on her head. She wasn't used to too much sunlight and that she had been living in the dark for some time, or so she thought. She can even barely remember the things that happened before yesterday.**

**"How'd you managed to get here?" Sora asked, starting a conversation with her.**

**She was silent for some time but then she answered: "I don't remember. I can only remember things when I was already in the city, riding a gone-wild horse." She paused and a faint smile curved on her lips. "The city was all messed up when I got my vision back to normal." She giggled.**

**Sora smiled at her smile. He never thought that somebody else's smile could make him do the same thing. Only Riku and some of his friends could. No one else, or maybe, she was different. There was this weird bonding between them that had linked them together. He didn't know; he didn't even want to think about it. All that mattered was that day.**

**"You were dizzy at that time?" Sora asked when he remembered that she said she 'got her vision back'.**

**"I guess. That's how I felt."**

**"Can't you remember what happened before that incident?"**

**"No…" Kari shook her head in despair. "Only blurred visions. I don't even remember my real name." She added.**

**"I thought your name was Kari."**

**"That man with blue hair gave me that name." She smiled at the thought of him. "His eyes were scary." She said, still smiling, joking around with the seriousness of the man that gave her, her name.**

**"You mean Riku." Sora corrected her.**

**"You know him?"**

**"He's my best friend." He informed her.**

**"Oh…" and then, silence had followed. There was quietness between them when their conversation had ended. After some minutes, Sora stood up and started walking again. He grabbed her hand to follow him and she did.**

**"Why were you here in the first place?" Sora asked. Both of them were walking on the busy streets of the capital. Men around them noticed Kari and they started to stare at her. She watched them stare back at her, wondering why they were doing this. She clutched on her companion's sleeves and went nearer behind him. "What's wrong?" he asked when he felt her grabbing his shirt. She didn't answer. She was busy looking at those men that gave her seductive looks. She didn't understand any of this but didn't like it all the same. It was her first time to be watched and gazed like that. Kari pulled herself closer to Sora, feeling a little safe when she had him around.**

**Sora looked down at her. He was taller, of course. He was worried about her. Very worried. But that was something weird. He had never been like this before, getting too protective about someone. Then he remembered his mother. He used to protect her from those weird creatures that lived in their island. But that wasn't enough to compare his over protectiveness for Kari. It's like he would if she's hurt. Sora tried to refine his mind once more by shaking his head hard. "_What's wrong with me? Why am I like this ever since she arrived?_"**

**Kari was still clutching his sleeves when they managed to get themselves out of that place. Sora told her that they were really far from the main city already and that they have been walking for a long time already. They came upon a board saying:**

**"You are leaving Ziire. Come again!"**

**Kari tried to read the signboard but Sora had walked back to where they came from.**

**"Are we going back?"**

**Sora turned back, noticing Kari was still there, in front of the signboard. "Well, yeah." He answered her question.**

**"But…" she wanted to go to the ranch she saw behind the city limits but she hadn't had the courage to tell him so. It had plains and grasses. Cows were peacefully chewing grass in their mouths and a dog was wandering around the plains. A brown country-looking house was located there. It was small. Rather, the distance had made it small to look at. And beside it was a big red warehouse. A lot bigger than the house Kari saw.**

**"But what?" Sora wanted her to continue. Because Kari wasn't plucky enough to tell him or say anything at all, she pointed to the ranch's direction instead. "I'll tell you, you wouldn't like it there." he advised and started walking back to the opposite direction. "Even Aeristh didn't like it." he added.**

**But something had told Kari that she had to go there. She must. She looked back once more, glancing the ranch. Then ran towards Sora who had been waiting for her to come.**

***~ * ~ * ~ ***

**"Sir, we haven't got anything concerning the Deviation in Traverse Town." A soldier reported, standing straightly and politely at the Captain's right hand in command.**

**Riku placed his hand under his chin, thoughtfully. "_Where could they be…?_" he asked himself, mumbling.**

**"We can't locate any members of the association there, sir. They must have run when they saw us coming."**

**"Tell me the cities surrounding it. They must be hiding somewhere."**

**The soldier ran for a map and gave it to him. Riku spread the map on a nearby table and watched closely the town where the members of the Deviation were last found. "Ziire and… a jungle?" Riku wondered. "They can't be in Ziire since they won't dare themselves barging in on us." He said his opinion. "Deep Jungle…" he read the jungle's name. "I want search parties to go there and look for them. The can't be that far."**

**"Yes sir!"**

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

**"Welcome!" Aeristh greeted when two customers came in the boarding house. "But the inn is quite full for now-" she was cut short when she realized those two people. They looked exactly the same, as with the wanted sign that Sora had put up in the building, it was them. She checked on the paper on the wall then to those two strangers. She was sure of it. No doubt. Aeristh was terrified. Terror was written all over her face. Her mouth gapped and her eyes were widened by fright.**

**"Hello there!" the girl greeted her with her sweet voice and a wave of her hand.**

**"We need a room to stay for some time." The other man said; his tone was still calm.**

**Aeristh didn't answer. She was too terrified at the scene. Two of the most wanted people stood there right in front of her.**

**"Uh… hello?" the girl asked once more. "Didn't you hear us? We need a room to stay."**

**Aeristh simply nodded, her jaw was still hanging open. The other girl placed her finger under Aeristh chin and offered to close her mouth. She smiled.**

**"Don't you think this counter girl is weird Leon?" she asked, turning her back to look at her partner. He saw him looking at a notice paper on the wall. "Leon…?"**

**"We're wanted."**

**"What do you mean?" she asked, walking towards his direction.**

**Now that Aeristh was safe from her. She quickly reached out for phone beside her and hurriedly dialed the headquarters' number. It had rung but suddenly, it stopped. There was no tone. She found a hand, pressing the 'flash' key that had cut the call.**

**"I don't think so…" Yufie said; her wide eyes were now serious. "It's too early for us to be imprisoned." And she smirked.**

**"She's right." Leon agreed. He sat on the sofa, and placed his Gunblade on his lap.**

**"Hear d that?"**

**Aeristh nodded, nervously. She didn't want to die yet.**

**"We were asking for a room just a while ago." Yufie reminded her. "Well…?"**

**Aeristh managed to pull herself back together but still felt a little scared at them. "We don't have any spare rooms." She answered her; her voice was quivering.**

**Yufie turned her back, disappointed with her answer. "Leon, no room." She informed him.**

**Leon was silent. He didn't say anything to her. He was still in deep thought.**

**"Leon? Didn't you hear me? The building's full." Yufie repeated.**

**"We don't have a choice."**

**Yufie blinked, not getting his point.**

**"We have to stay here. There's probably a reward for our heads."**

**"Does that mean we have to stay here?" Her partner nodded.**

**"But we don't have anymore rooms available." Aeristh said, eavesdropping on their conversation.**

**"Can't you understand what 'THERE ARE NO MORE ROOMS LEFT'?" Yufie's voice was loud.**

**"And you can't roam around the city with those wanted papers all around." Aeristh advised.**

**The two watched her in confused look.**

**"Which side are you?" Yufie asked. Her perplexed look had made Aeristh laugh a faint one.**

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

**The sun had started to set as the night had begun to chase the day away to the west. A dark orange atmosphere told them this. Sora and Kari had been out for the whole day and the two had become exhausted. Although Sora wanted her to have more sightseeing, he decided to that tomorrow. And he promised himself that tomorrow; they'll go to that ranch she pointed earlier that day, together.**

**"You tired?" Sora asked. Kari nodded bashfully. She was the most timid girl Sora had ever met; beside the first time he met Selphie. She was shy at first. But by the time they were that close, Sora had discovered another her—the fascinated one. Too amazed with magic and all that stuff that is. Kari was different. What is he thinking about? It's as if he had known her true character and her life. It was laughable to even think about that.**

**"Sora!" she called. Her voice was barely heard but it seemed to her that that was the loudest she could do.**

**"How'd you get there?" Sora asked, surprised when he found her steps ahead of him.**

**"You're slow." She reasoned with an unnoticeable smile.**

**"Is that so?"**

**"Yep!" and she walked faster and ahead of him.**

**"Hey! Wait up!" Sora had to run for her.**

**They have been walking around the city and back to the boarding house. It was nearing with every step they make.**

**"I just noticed." Sora started another conversation. Kari was still up ahead of him, walking fast. "Your hood's down."**

**Now that he mentioned it, he was right. It was down but she didn't know that it was the whole time.**

**"Oh…" she placed it back on her head and hid her face. "It must've fallen off." She answered simply.**

**_Stupid me! Now look what I've done! I can't see her face clearly now that she had that hood back on. I shouldn't have said that. _Sora smiled but he didn't want to. He wanted to see that face once more.**

**"Look!" she said, startling him back to reality. "I can see the boarding house." She pointed the building they had left early morning.**

**"Well that's good." Sora sighed. He didn't want to end that day. He wanted it to be long enough for the both of them. Even if she was a stranger to his eyes at first, but that stranger wasn't the same as all the other strangers he had met. It was like—everything was planned and that they were destined to meet.**

**Kari waited for him to reach the building. She stood there, in front of the door, watching him come. She gestured for him to walk a little faster and that she wanted to get to sleep already.**

**"Okay… okay…"**

**She yawned as she stretched her arm up to the sky and the other, covering her mouth. Sora gazed at her and then opened the door.**

**"I'm back!" he greeted, expecting Aeristh to reply. But he found the front desk empty. He entered inside, looking at almost all direction of the house, looking for her. Kari followed behind. "Aeristh?" he called. But no one answered. "_Where could she have been?_" Sora asked. "Aeristh!" he called once more, now, his voice a little louder than the last one. But still, no one answered. He wanted to shout but he can't do so. There are other boarders in the building and that he did not want to distract them in their businesses. Kari went for the stairs feeling tired from the trip. She yawned once more and disappeared in Sora's sight. While Sora waited for Aeristh to come, he sat on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.**

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

**"Lucky you, the travelers had decided to continue on their journey." Aeristh said. She watched the two rebels settled in the last room of the hall. It was kind of small but they had no choice. Good thing is, there are two beds on that room. This was supposed to be lent to Sora but now that they arrived, Aeristh had to cover them up. She sighed as she closed the door behind her.**

**"Will we stay here for a long time?" Yufie asked. She jumped on her bed and threw her shoes at a corner of the room. She took off her bandana and placed it on a table beside her bed.**

**"Time will tell." Leon simply answered. He had already lain on his bed, his eyes closed.**

**"What an answer." His partner commented.**

**"I suppose we have to stay here until we find the wielder."**

**"You think he's around here?"**

**"Who knows…?"**

**Yufie moaned under her breath, turning to another position, opposite from where Leon was. She imitated him with a mixture of annoyance on her face. And she made sure he didn't saw that. Suddenly, a faint knock came from the door and it opened slowly. There was a small opening that Aeristh's head came from. "Sorry to have been eavesdropping here the whole time but…"**

**Both of them were surprised. Yufie suddenly sat up and she watched the girl with her eyes in disbelief that she hadn't felt her coming.**

**"May I come in?" she asked politely.**

**Leon was still lying down on the bed and gestured her to come in. His Gunblade rested on the wall beside him. Aeristh went inside and closed the door carefully behind her once more.**

**"I heard you talking about the wielder."**

**"So?"**

**"I want to know if this 'wielder' you're talking about is the wielder of the Keyblade." She sat on a chair that had leaned the wall in front of the two beds.**

**"How'd you-?"**

**"It's an old legend Yufie." Leon reminded her. Although the 'Key Legend' was one of the many tales that were starting to fade away in the society, it was still a myth. Except, the Deviation group believes in it while the others don't. They never believed in childish fairy tales, as people would call it.**

**"The Key has the power to destroy those black monsters that are called _Heartless_, right?" she asked, just to be sure of what she was talking about.**

**"Yeah… We know that."**

**"Then, if the Keyblade exists, then those so called _Heartless_ exists too." Aeristh asked, her tone disbelieving in what she was talking about.**

**"We've fought with them."**

**"Oh! Then it IS true that those things exist!"**

**"But we turn out to be escaping from their grasps instead of winning over them." Yufie added, her face, disappointed with defeat.**

**"But how come those _Heartless _never came here?" Aeristh wondered. And that was a fact. Those creatures never did roam around the capital Ziire and never even showed up there.**

**Leon sat up, getting interested with what she mentioned.**

**"You're right…"**

**"That's strange…" Yufie added.**

**"Anyway, how'd you know about these _Heartless_ if they never came here in the city?'**

**Aeristh smiled, knowingly that they would ask her that question. "I have a friend that has two friends that have been dealing with them. Their interest started when they encountered one in their island-"**

**"Tell me what island it was." Leon interrupted.**

**"Destiny."**

**"Isn't that a little far from here?" Yufie tried to remember, her thoughtful finger on her head.**

**"Yes. That's also where my friend came from." Aeristh confirmed. "Anyway, you should hurry up with finding the wielder." She encouraged them as she stood up and went over the door. "I best am going. Good night."**

**"Night!" Yufie greeted back at her and fell back on her bed.**

**"That woman…" Leon muttered, his arms crossed. Yufie looked at him. He was all so serious. Well, he is serious since the very beginning. "Do you think she's on an undercover?"**

**His partner blinked and thought about his question and then answered. "Nope!" she smiled at him and he saw this, his look, wanting a reason. "She's known so much about the legend and the Key and all other stuff." Leon raised a brow, asking for a point. "Ordinary people don't know anything about them." she added and went on her business—about to sleep.**

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

**Aeristh came back down on the counter to do her job. She had been out for a while and that she was expecting someone to be there. She was right. Someone was there already, waiting for her.**

**"Sora." She noticed the same man that kept her company for many nights already.**

**"Some customers to entertain?"**

**Aeristh nodded. She walked across the room and sat beside him on the sofa. "It's been a while since we had new customers."**

**"That's because this place is always full."**

**Aeristh giggled, thinking he knew that very well. "Where's Kari?"**

**"Upstairs."**

**"Talking about her, what happened today?" her face showed too much interest.**

**"Nothing."**

**"I know there's something. Tell me!" Her face nearly leaned on his. She was too excited about the story she wanted to hear. Sora gulped. He was sure nothing happened. _Yeah right._ He had no choice, Aeristh was getting too eager already and that she had been bothering him for the last 10 minutes. So, he told her what really happened. The night was deepening but the full moon was not there. Clouds had blocked it from the capital. Even the stars aren't visible already.**

**The boarding house was quiet too. Now that Sora had finished his story and Aeristh feeling disappointed with what she heard. Good night greetings were exchanged with each other and Sora had gone up.**

**"Careful!" Aeristh warned him. Even though there was nothing to be careful with simple stairs. Sora was just really tired. He had been up because of her and although she wanted to talk to him a little longer, she had to let him go. His eyes were starting to fall anyway. She knew then he had pushed his limit.**

**"Eh?" Sora turned back, didn't quite understand with what she just said. He took a step, not looking at it and tripped.**

**"I told you to be careful." Aeristh smiled, her tone, very innocent.**

**"…" Sora managed to get up all by himself. And immediately went to his room, walking like a duck because of sleepiness. He opened the door and saw no one on his bed. _Where's Kari?_ He asked, getting panicky. But when he looked on the chair near the window, there she was. Sleeping. Things had got to change around here. Sora didn't want her to sleep on the chair anymore. Instead, he's offering his bed for her. He carried her on his arms and placed her gently on his bed. Then, he pulled the blanket and placed it over her and tucked her in. Sora had the chair for him to sleep. It was the only thing left and he took it. Sat on it and slept on it. The chair wasn't comfortable enough to match up with the bed but unbelievably Sora was able sleep deeply.**

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

**Three days have passed. The jungle was thick and gorillas wandered around it. Soldiers on horses have been roaming around her for the past days and still, nothing have been found.**

**"Nothing sir." A soldier reported after searching one part of the jungle.**

**"Still nothing…?" Riku asked. "It's like we've been here for a long time but still… nothing?"**

**"They're not here." Said another soldier who had done searching in his assigned location.**

**Riku turned to them and called every one of them. This was getting lost. Everything became futile after their efforts in coming there. "Let's go back."**

**"But sir-" a soldier tried to contradict but he had not enough reason for them to stay.**

**"We've been looking for three days already. The Deviation members must be far. Too far."**

**"Yes sir!" they chorused and they all mounted their horses and started to leave.**

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

**In a peaceful boarding house in Ziire, the sunlight beams lightly on it. The birds resting on the roof sang their sweet melody and then out of a sudden—a loud shout had gone out.**

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"**

**"What?" Sora asked in his surprised.**

**"Who are you?" Kari asked, her face confused and terrified.**

**"Don't you know me?" Sora asked again, disbelieving what he had heard from her.**

**"Tell me! Who are you?" she demanded.**

**The shout had caused a commotion in the board house. Even the very last room of the hall had heard it.**

**"Leon. I think I just heard Kairi's voice." Yufie assumed.**

**"It is." He confirmed her and he quickly ran for the room and for the voice.**

**"I'm coming!"**

**"Kari, hey, what's happened to you?"**

**"Are you talking to me?" Kari blinked. Sora's brows weaved in confusion. Did he just hear her right?**

**"My name's Kairi!" she notified him.**

**"But Kari…"**

**"Kairi!" she insisted. But the door suddenly flung open and came two figures that Sora had not known. Kairi looked back. She saw two of her friends from before. "Leon! Yufie!" she exclaimed at the sight of them.**

**"Kairi!" Yufie called back and ran to her.**

**"I missed you!"**

**"How'd you get here?"**

**"This man!" Kairi pointed an accusing finger on Sora. "He must've kidnapped me for some reason."**

**"Eh?"**

*** ~ * ~ * ~ ***

**The once noisy room in the board house had become silent and solemn. An important conversation was held inside. In a circle on the floor, they discussed.**

**"So, you're name's Kairi?" Sora asked, trying to make things clearer for him**

**"Um!" Kairi nodded.**

**"We've been looking for her." Yufie said. Kairi had an important role for the Deviation group. She was the last princess that Ansem needed in opening a certain door. That's why they kept her from the government and sent her to Tidus. Unfortunately, the horse didn't reach it there because it had passed the capital Ziire, wherein she was captured. Kairi never knew why she was with them the whole time but appreciated their company. "But we never expected that she'll be here in the same building we've been for about three days." Her tone doubted her imaginations.**

**Sora had been staring at those two strangers the whole time. He had a hunch that he had seen them somewhere but can't remember where… and how.**

**"But how come she can't remember things those last three days and suddenly comes back in a flash?" Sora asked, curiously.**

**"I gave her a special potion from the ninja clan where I came from!" Yufie answered. "The effect vanishes in a few days." She explained.**

**No wonder Kari, rather Kairi, had forgotten everything in her mind. Then this day comes. Everything changes for Sora and Kairi. The memory of her will not vanish in his mind. Never.**

**"We have to leave soon." Yufie said, turning to Kairi who was beside her.**

**"Okay."**

**Everything seemed to be clear to him now. Those two strangers, it was them! Those two faces covered the entire city. The Rebels!**

**Sora stood up, taking the first action. Everyone stared at him, except Leon. Then Sora tried to attack the two but both evaded.**

**"So, you noticed."**

**"You're slow." Yufie bragged.**

**Leon took hold of him on his neck and was about to choke him to death but Kairi stopped him.**

**"Don't Leon!"**

**"But he's part of the army!" Yufie warned.**

**"He's not that bad."**

**_Not bad?_ How funny. Sora had looked at her as an enemy but she reconsiders him. He had never treated his enemies that way. Saying good things—that is. Sora's eyes widened in wonder. He felt strange as he looked at her.**

**Kairi, felt she and Sora had that some link between them but she can't determine it. But she had to! And that is the reason why she had to cover up for him.**

**"Sora took care of me for the past few days." Kairi said. "We should pay him back for that." She smiled warmly at them.**

**Both members of the Deviation bought that. Perhaps Sora had not known too much about them. That was a good thing for them though.**

**"Fine. I won't report anything to the captain." Sora sighed. He knew that if he did report them, he would get a promotion in rank but for Kairi, he'll sacrifice his dreams for her. What was that? Sacrifice? His life long dream to become a known soldier would be shattered just for a woman whom he felt was very special that he even felt that in his past, she was there with her.**

**"Good." Leon released his arms from him and sat on the bed.**

**"Well then. You should start explaining things for me." Sora needed to know things and he expected a clear one. No secrets.**

~~~

End of Chapter 

~~~

_*** To be continued! *** _

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
